T'was The Holiday Party Before Christmas...
by Deena15
Summary: Aww, c'mon, you knew an X-mas themed ficcy was on its way. ^.-~* It's a holiday party, and everyone's invited! Warning: Caroling, Fruitcake, Mistletoe, and various shippings included! P.S.- It's my one year anniversary at fanfiction.net! Rejoice! R&R, and


Author's Note: Yay! I've been an author here for ONE WHOLE YEAR! WOO!!! (::dances::) Oh, yeah! I'm cool now! ...Okay, I'm done. No, really, this IS my one year anniversary at fanfiction.net! Oh happy day!*^_^* And as a present to you readers, I present to you this somewhat odd nonsensical ficcy, honoring AAMR, Rocketshipping, DABshipping(Deena and Brock shipping^.-~*...Brock rules!), and Everyone-loves-Delia's-fruitcake-shipping! Enjoy!=^.^=  
  
*~T'was The Holiday Party Before Christmas...~*  
  
It's another fine holiday in the Pokemon world...  
  
UNTIL...  
  
Deena: Mwahaha! I have been invited! And this time...IT'S A HOLIDAY PARTY!!! MWAHAHA!!! I SHALL FINALLY WOO BROCK!!! MWAHAHA!!! (::cough, cough::) Ack, Hydro, water, please!  
  
Hydro: ...(::water guns Deena::)  
  
Deena: ...  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
(::Ash is singing carols, Misty is acting pissy because Ash is tone deaf, Brock is checking the guest list, and Tracy is quietly hanging decorations::)  
  
Ash: *Jingle bells, Grimer smells, Chancey has an egg!*  
  
Misty: Ash! Stop singing! You're giving me a migrane!  
  
Ash: But it's Cristmas, Mist! Have some holiday spirit! (::resumes singing::)  
  
Brock: Give Ash a break, Christmas is one of his favorite holidays!  
  
Misty: Aww, alright. Anyway, who's bringing what to this party?  
  
Brock: Duplica's bringing a some cherry Jello, Willa Maya's bringing her own sweet self...(::Misty glares::)...okay, she's bringing egg nog...Mrs. Ketchum's bringing something, she said it was a surprise, Professor Oak and Bill are bringing noodles, Jessie's bringing snow cones, why in winter, I don't know, James is bringing some party games, he mentioned something about a dreidel, Meowth is bringing a kareoke set, Casey already brought the decorations, and I was surprised they weren't yellow and black...  
  
Misty: Okay, I get the point. How many people are coming, anyway?  
  
Brock: I lost count at 156.  
  
Misty: ...  
  
Ash: (::starts singing a new song::) *Tis the season to be Blissey...*  
  
Pikachu: (::sings along with Ash::) *Pika, pika, pi, pi pikachu!*  
  
Ash: (::whispers the next line to Pikachu::) *Under mistletoe, I'll kiss Misty!*  
  
Pikachu: (::stifles a giggle::) *Pi pi pika pi, pi pikachu!*  
  
Ash: *Brock will make a yummy banquet!*  
  
Togepi: (::starts singing as well::) *Togiprri, togeprri, to-ge-prri!*  
  
Misty: Et, toi, Togepi?  
  
Ash: *Hope Brock doesn't turn a airhead!*  
  
Pikachu: *Pika pika pi, pi pikachu!*  
  
Brock: That was uncalled for!  
  
Ash: Sorry, it went with the song, plus, you *do* get wierd when girls are around.  
  
Misty: He's got a point there, Brock.  
  
(::The doorbell rings. Brock answers it, and finds...::)  
  
Duplica, Casey, Richie, Gary, Prof. Oak, Delia Ketchum, Willa Maya, Sakura, Mickey, and various other trainers from random episodes: Hiya! Merry Christmas!  
  
Misty: Hi! C'mon in! (::smiles::) *^_^*  
  
Brock: Hello, Willa Maya! (::Blushes::) #^_^#  
  
Willa Maya: Well, hello again, Brock.  
  
(::Suddenly, another knock..er...banging...at the door is heard, and a Santa Claus appears at the door with three elves and a short blue turtle thing with a red nose and fake antlers::)  
  
Santa: Mwa-ha-ha! Merry Christmas!  
  
Ash: Hey! You're not Santa! He goes "Ho-ho-ho!" Imposter! You're (::Pulls at Santa's beard to reveal...::) Deena!!!  
  
Deena: Aww...and this whole getup was for Brockie-kins...(::sob::) I'm sorry, Brockie, I RUINED CHRISTMAS FOR YA!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Turtle-thing that happens to be Hydro, Deena's Squirtle: (::pats Dee's leg::) Squir...  
  
Elf 1, or James: ~O.o~...Right...  
  
Brock: Uh...hi...Deena...Hey! Weren't you the one that wrote that fic where Togetic got eaten? Why is it still a Togepi? And why is it still alive?  
  
Deena: Er...gee, Brock, bood question...~O.o~  
  
Elf 2, or Jessie: And I remembered the snow cones! And the soy sauce!*^_^*  
  
All: ...  
  
Elf 3, or Meowth: Er...Anyway, let the carolling commence!=^.^=  
  
Ash: All right!  
  
(Here comes the song!)  
  
Misty: Jingle bells, Grimer smells, Chansey has an egg!  
  
Deena: Togepi will say "Prii!" and then blow up the world...  
  
Misty: HEY!  
  
Brock: Jingle bells, Pichu fell, then let out a wail!  
  
Ash: Brock's ears closed, he can't hear rice, boiling over he...  
  
Misty: SHUSH! (::covers Ash's mouth so Togepi and Pichu don't hear::)  
  
Ash: Hey!  
  
Ash: Magmar's flames are hot, unfortunately Brock's not...(::Deena puches Ash in the nose::) Ow! (::rubs head as Deena holds up a fist, saying "Wanna say that again?"::)  
  
Deena: (glaring angrily at Ash) Ash'll finally kiss Misty and we'll all get lots of stuff!  
  
All: Hey!  
  
Tracy: Jingle bells, Squirtle shells!  
  
Duplica: Ditto is so CUTE!  
  
All: We'll end this song...  
  
Deena: Cuz it's just plain WRONG!  
  
Ash: And have some cake to boot!  
  
All(Ending chorus): And have some cake to boot!  
  
Deena: Woo!  
  
(End of song)  
  
Ash: Yay! That was fun! Let's sing some more!  
  
Misty: Er...let's not...  
  
Deena: Ya know, Tracy, you haven't said a word in this fic, have you?  
  
Tracey: Not true! I sang a line in the carol!  
  
Deena: True. Why haven't you been talking?  
  
Tracey: Last year, on Christmas...(::gulps::)...I found out Santa wasn't real...  
  
Deena: Uh...right...  
  
Brock: That's not true!  
  
Tracey: I found out he wasn't a real person! Just a Jynx! Honest!  
  
Jessie: Duh, everyone knows Jynx do all the dirty work for Santa! They deliver the presents, while Santa sits on his tush saying "Ho-ho-ho" all night long!  
  
Ash: ...Anyone up for some fruitcake?  
  
Misty: Ash! Noone likes fruitcake!  
  
Prof. Oak: (::Mouth filled with fruitcake::) Yum! This is some good cake, Delia!  
  
Ash: See! My mom makes the best fruitcake in town!  
  
Misty: ...  
  
(Meanwhile, Brock is busy standing under the mistletoe, waiting for any pretty girl to show, while everyone else avoids that particular area, UNTIL...)  
  
Deena: Hi Brockie!  
  
Brock: AHH!!! (::runs away::)  
  
Deena: (::grabs mistletoe::) Hey, come back here!  
  
Misty: Okay...  
  
Tracey: Hey, Misty, look what you and Ash are standing under! ^.-~*  
  
(::Ash and Misty look up...and see mistletoe::)  
  
Ash&Misty: #^.^# Guess we have to go with tradition then...(::smooches::)  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Deena: Mwahaha, I shall soon get Brockie in the same predicament! (::Jessie gives her a wierd look, and James looks pleadingly at the mistletoe::) Okay, fine, here's the mistletoe, James...-.-;; (::grumbles::)  
  
James: Hey, Jessie... (::holds up mistletoe::) Look what I've got...  
  
Jessie: #^.^# (::smoochies::)  
  
Meowth: Blech. You people are weird. (::sigh::) Wish Meowsy were here...  
  
Deena: Aww, poor Meowth. I'll have a little surprise on new year's for him.^.-~*  
  
Brock: That was really nice of you to give that mistletoe to James.  
  
Deena: Are ya gonna kiss me now, Brockie? *^_^*  
  
Brock: Ack!!! (::runs away::)  
  
***  
  
Epilogue: Gee...that was...odd...Anyway, the party ended when Deena ended up chrashing into the Christmas tree while chasing Brock. The whole tree fell over, then the Christmas lights fell into Duplica's Jello. The lights short circuited, then the whole place went on fire, and soon everybody was out of the building. Then Deena apoligized and promised to return for a new year's party, and Brock ran away screaming.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, then, R&R and Happy Holidays, including a belated X-mas, Chaunnakuh(not sure if I spelled that right), Kwanzaa, etc.=^.^=  
  
P.S.- Willa Maya is from that episode with the Marril that cried a lot, just so you know. ^.-~* 


End file.
